Supporting Characters
Supporting characters that appear in the story at various points. 'Queen Seros Makasha' Queen Seros Makasha of the Kingdom of Nakrilliz – Roki’s mother who was assassinated. Note: I may require some editing for consistency on the first name “Seros.” 'Lord Gorvin Gwandez Regent of Hezwuuld' Current Regent of the Stronghold of Hezwuuld (large city in the Kingdom of Meitroz). Ultron Cambridge Personal Magus, Ultron Cambridge, to the Regent of Hezwuuld. Base-name: Chex. Ultron is actually a Morain spy. His girlfriend is Lisix. Nachtaf Ancient evil, Nachtaf is a Drathraq Necromancer and Emperor. His purpose is simple, destroy the Realmhead and throw the skein into chaos so that he might forge a new order in his own likeness. He despises the Wu, and the rule of law. He dwells in Hulu, the dark realm. Z'Kaal Z’kaal, High Architect of the Fourth Dominion, servant of Nachtaf, ranks two above Ta’koti. Architects usually command Assassins directly. High Architects command other Architects. Edgul and Beegin The two gloxayn at Jerguns tower. Constable Etten Maeric Etten is the Constable of Dorfhead and in charge of hte enforcement of law. Dorfhead also has a mayor, but he's notes as an "inactive patsy." Etten has one company of guardsmen (most of which are volunteers who also have civilian jobs). They form 4 plantoons, and rotate in shifts except during Emerald Risings when they are deployed to the town's defense and 3 platoons are deployed to patrol the shore with Firemen and Gardeners. The Constable is round and overweight, but not enormously fat. He has a waxed handlebar mustache, sideburns that reach down to his chin, and a pointed goatee. The Sons of Constable Maeric Etten: *Therin (oldest) - loyal to the crown. Like his father, he has a handlebar moustache, but no goatee. *Orvald - loyal to his father. He has a finely trimmed full beard. *Fenris - vicious and greedy. He has a small pointy beard and a soul patch. *Laird - intelligent. Clean shaven. Student of Lore but not a SpellBinder. Sergeant Igdvol Waterston: Maeric's old friend and first among his Sergeants, Igdvol is one of the few to have seen battle in the past. He loves battle, and looks forward to combat, and he has faith in his men. Think of him as a first Sergeant. He's spent his life serving as a non-comm in the Dorfhead guard forces. Glyss Luvsturn Glyss Luvsturn is the Royal Herald for King Ottar Cordvin that is assigned to the town of Dorfhead. She reports directly to the Ministry of Heraldry. Heralds on Minth are Sensitives with "the Talent." This means they are born with radiosomes, and are capable of transmitting their thoughts and scanning the radio spectrum. The strength of this ability varies, but is typically almost worthless on Minth without an artifact to boost it. Heralds that belong to the Militia or the King's Army are typically referred to as Communicators, or Communication Privates, or Communications Officers. They may have been trained by the Ministry of Heraldry, but they are not Heralds unless they serve the crown. Glyss usually works with the Mayor of Dorfhead, and generally resides in the Mayor's office when she is not at her private residence (a small apartment somewhere in Dorfhead). Laird Etten, the youngest son of Maeric Etten, is attracted to Glyss, and has been seeing her on a regular basis, although the two have yet to declare anything as concrete as marriage, and have kept their affairs at a fairly low level. Glyss is petite in stature, and highly efficient at her job. When operating as a Herald, she attempts to keep her personal feelings out of the way (as all Heralds are trained to do). She is brunette, which is typical of the Metrians as they're failry homogeneous as a race, but she does have freckles, which mark her as a person of possible Yottish descent. (The Yots have a large number of red-heads and freckles and blue eyes are common among them, unlike the Metrians, who are almost all solid white with dark eyes and dark hair). Her uniform consists of a grey felvid (combination of cotton-like fiber and pounded hide) caban . Two rows of polished brass buttons run downt he front of the caban. She wears matching grey breeches, and polished black boots laced up the front. The circlet she wears is called a kriggun, which is a combination of a Dreamcaster lens, a subvocalizer, and a thought reflector. The circlet itself is a dull silver metal, but the ourside of it is covered with a metal lace that is made from iron pyrite and gold in color. Master Jerguns Master Spellbinder who previously trained Quig. He dies in the first chapter. First name: Baffrig. Master Achu Bon A Magus under the command of Ta’koti, the Master Assassin who serves Nachtaf. Venuk are squid-like or octopus-like aquatic creatures who have evolved from parasites and grow host bodies in their native realm. They serve the Drathraq as spies on many worlds. The Ordinis of Edoru where uncle Achu Bon had indoctrinated was known for their stringent standards. Ta'koti Drathraq Master Assassin in charge of parts of Project Nataal for Nachtaf. She lives in Hulu with the other Drathraq. Edgar Youngest son of the Regent of Hezwuuld. Felix Oldest son of the Regent of Hezwuuld. Gardener of the South Wall of Hezwuuld. Heir to the Regency. In love with Rokinna Makasha. Draden Volayr Felix’s companion in addition to being his bodyguard and friend. They grew up together in Hezwuuld. Draden was "hired" by the Regent to be a boyhood friend, and stayed in the palace for several years until Felix reached the age of fifteen and insisted his father no longer codel him. Draden attempted to join the King's Rangers, but washed out due to a bum knee. Not sure if he took an arrow to it. In any case, he was currently unemployed and looking for work when Felix came to him. He and his wife Ish had been helping Felix and Khol (Roki) meet secretly. Ish doesn't much like Felix, and the feeling is mutual. Colonel Yorvin Cress Colonel Yorvin Cress is probably one of a few handful of people on Minth who would know what a Cerulean knight is. Cress has an interesting history himself - all of which was cut - but he used to be a General before his daughter attracted the eye of one of the heirs to a Barony and the Baron didn't care for the union, insulting Cress's family and leading to a duel. Upset with the outcome (and having lost his right arm) the Baron (who owns the facility that produces rubber in Meitroz) used his political clout with the King to have Cress reduced in rank and sent to Rydel, a distant and unimportant city. Lord Horfaths Maelron General of the Kingdom of Meitroz’ Air Force in Midland. Spy of Ta’koti. Renwald, Kenwar, George, SlaveMaster, Denae (death fairy). Now his name is Monty. Cerellian Knight. During his time among the military of Meitroz, his cover was Horace Maldavio - the General of the King's Northern Air Command. Denae Lord Maelron’s Death Fairy and advisor. Soul-bonded. She feeds him Ka. Usually only encountered in the Realm of Dainus or the Ream of Galanor. Known for swearing. Prone to panic attacks that prevent her from using her power. Etra Fae Thandraxis Megamorticus. Allex Leader of the first team of Morian. Wolf-man. Killed by Kamboolii’s staff. Jax Leader of the second team of Morain. Whiner. Appearing as Tully Freebin in Shebata. Along with him are Donald, Theresa and Andy. Dixn Guards Achu Bon’s secret lair in the Undercity of Hezwuuld. Ursan-caste. Proxl Wolf-caste Morain who sees the arrival of the Wu agents and reports it to Achu Bon. Thrix VanHausen Thrix VanHausen, Warden and Watcher of the Skein of Eadros at Dorfhead. Ophelia Dernvragg Ophelia is an old woman and wife to Jarl Dernvragg. She is also a SpellBinder who studied in the Binders Guild alongside Master Jerguns, and the two knew each other well. They were competitors in some ways, both vying for the attention of their Master. She remembers Quig from when he was a little boy. Description: The woman wore pleated blue robes decorated with a fancy outland design of unrecognizable origin. Her long white hair was gathered back with a clip forcing it to run down her back in a braided rope. Her face appeared weathered and sun-damaged, just like Jarl’s. The accent matched Jarl’s as well. Her stance and movement indicated both confidence and age – a slow smooth muscle guidance adopted over decades of familiarity with a specific place. Even in the dim light, she knew this house. Relation to Quig: To his surprise, Quig realized he knew her. The woman’s name was Ophelia. She had visited Master Jerguns in the early summer of his tenth year. He searched that time for more information, but found little. Master Jerguns had sent him on chores at her arrival, and when he’d completed, she was gone. Master Jerguns had never told Quig why she had come. What little he knew spanned a thirty four second introduction, good only for identification. Jarl Dernvragg Jarl is Ophelia's husband and the owner of the Dernvragg farm. He's also a descendant of the Nohii, just like Ophelia, and hates the Kingdom of Meitroz for what they did to his people and how they rewrote history to justify the Nohii genocide. Description '''Wearing a tattered home-spun cloth jacket and fringed leather breaches held up with suspenders, the man appeared to be the epitome of the classic outland worker. Holding a pulse-scythe in the crook of his right arm, and leading a gloxayn harnessed to a cart full of cut kikk with his left, he stomped forward with a distrusting look on his sun-weathered face. Rakel Dernvragg Only daughter of Ophelia and Jarl Dernvragg. 33 years old. Mother to four children - Ittor (3), Eniq (4), Issra (4), and Rjolnach (8). '''Description: Wears a pleated lavender dress covered in flowers. Adygael (Ady) Dernvragg Daughter-in-law of Ophelia and Jarl Dernvragg. 36 years old. Mother to three children - Ghael (9), Dhaist (10), and Cindel (11). Was once married to Kjurgin Dernvragg who vanished several years ago and is assumed to have been killed by the Kuduu. Description: Wears a pleated cyan dress covered in green checkers. Omandora Phiscene Immediate successor to Thrix during the transreailty ride into future Minth. King Wallik Rass Cordvin I The first Cordvin that initiated the taking of Yottland from the Yottish. Before this, the Cordvins were Chieftans of the Northern Tribes of Metrael and their people were known as the Metrian Tribes. King Mezzraf Cordvin Responsible for the taking of Hezwuuld from the Nohi. Would have been one of the first Cordvins. King Ottair Cordvin King Ottair of Meitroz – the King of the Kingdom in the standard base timeline in book one. He never appears in this trilogy, but plays a prominent role in the forth book during the war with Yot. King Duelan Cordvin King of Meitroz in Yeng’s future. Zoron King of Meitroz in the alternate future where Kamboolii and Laote have landed. This name might not work, but I haven't decided yet. Duealon should probably be the King, so who is Zoron? Emo Kellaiope Spellbinder in the town of Morokai. Captain Loris Aealon Vorel traitor in the Nakrillian capital. Identified to Kamboolii by Quig. Commander Netz Kalbee Vorel traitor in the Nakrillian capital. Identified to Kamboolii by Quig. Nappa Ree Arbitor of Detrimon. High Elf. Servant of the Wu. The Nohibjee (Nohi) Nohibjee war axe made to be carried as a stand-by weapon by the warriors of Nohi. They were once common when the Nohi barbarians had plagued the Kingdom. But the King of Meitroz had wiped out the Nohi a century ago, ending their bloody raids. The truth of the matter is more complicated, however. The Nohi had only fought to protect their territory. Meitroz invaded and obliterated them, then changed all historical references to say that they’d been bloody barbarian raiders. Those who survived, mostly women and children, escaped into the Kuduu. Eventually, they took the dress and demeanor of the Kingdom of Meitroz, becoming identified as citizens like anyone else. Secretly, however, they kept their lineage and taught their history to their children. Someday they hope to take revenge upon Meitroz for taking their land and destroying their culture. For now, they stay quiet. Team Two from the Wu Zeul The warrior was female, and while she appeared Human, there was something about her that spoke of a great age. Her almond shaped eyes, emerald in color, seemed just a little too large, and her features just a little too delicate. The hilts of two long blades jutted from her back on either side of her head. Her armor was a mixture of chain and obsidian plates. She is Adrakellion. Kvel The mage appeared to be in his forties and Human. He wore the grey robes of the Order of Kazrimm, and carried a sand colored wooden stave tipped with iron heels. His bald head was covered with a shiny silver coif etched with serpentine markings. He has a Tahj. Edj The archer was the shortest of the group, with dusky skin and brown eyes. He wore leather armor decorated with fur and carried a compound bow of Elvish design. Eenchel N'ko Arbitor sending team two. Uuboreal Banjjita Hamagoruu Voice of the Majority, enemy to Kamboolii Andabadaa Tenfameni Termina’s caretaker among the Uuboreal Drathraq General Calabae General on Em under Ta’koti. She sent him the Anthraxis Majorum. Captain Alak’aste Captain of the battleship Arbor Teth – command vessel for General Calabae. LoreMaster Ke’lon Servant of General Calabae on the Arbor Teth. Z’kaal: High Architect of the Fourth Dominion Ta’koti: Master Assassin under Z’kaal. Ta'koti is the primary antagonist for most of the book. Though she is subortinate to Z'kaal, she is given a free hand in the domination of the world of Em. Highly trained, and extremely lethal, Ta'koti is a Master Assassin in all regards, and has conqured many worlds under the command of Nachtaf. That being said, her resources are not unlimited, and she has to operate within a budget given to her by Z'kaal. The original plan - to unleash elemental Kuduu on Em - failed when the seed was stolen by Digger Mojj. Without this special seed (which was modified by Drathraq Loredelvers) Ta'koti has no good way to power the gates she wishes to build on Em once the population is subdued. Her fallback plan is to incinerate all organic life on Em and then proceed to invade the other realms without the gates. Po’dramm Cartographer of the Sixth Ordinature. Just as Ta'koti serves Z'kaal, Z'kaal servers Po'dramm. It is the job of Cartographers to seek higher pathways and direct Archtitects in reshaping the future of the current timeline into one that fits the vision of the God-Emporer Nachtaf. Zin’kel Ta’koti’s Drow Tactician - male E’nris Ta’koti’s Drow Psi Lord - male Lairixis Ta’koti’s Morain hand servant - female Ma’drazz Ta’koti’s Drow Alchemist – male Den’ru A lower tactician that appears in the command center right before Niyo attacks. Ulg’rath Ta’koti’s Drow Sorcerer – female (killed by Niyo in Made to Kill) Re’trith Drathraq skein warden in Eddirael. Lieutenant. Specialist in skein modification lore. High Marg Kulgin Eern’dah The Emperor’s Assessor come to Minth to watch Ta’koti’s operation – male. Me’hinn N’kla Drow agent in Akrocham. Drow Ginaste - Waerfryn Union – Head of the Union : Enajani, Praelor of Endowment : Nicane : Eyakel : Angcha : Niyo (Niyal), Ecedda and Orn (hunters) : Malcuun : Children of the Waerfryn = 52 :: IIemiz :: Kal'wori :: Loerdn :: Denstolii :: Lloorcyn :: Vaedtai Tathinid - Szingloh Union Quarinid - Zilve Union Vicaefin - Elaugriaa Union – Wken Athstr is part of their territory. Svakyla, of the Elaugriaa Union - runebinder Junrae - Pellanolu Union Niyo (Niyal) Chaseym – Waefryn hunter (Thane) Niyal is a name change. Right now the character is "Niyo" but this sounds like "Neo" from the Matrix, so I'm probably going to change it to Niyal, which sounds like Neil. Niyal is a warrior by training and trade. In the Waefryn he serves as a "Hunter" which usually means scavaging and hunting both arcane devices, power sources, and organics to fuel the vats that feed the trill nodes. It also means he gets to man one of the Waefryn golems quite often - a rare privledge amongst the unions since he then gets to operate in reality instead of existing solely within the Trilius. What makes Niyal special is that he was selected and trained by the Vaz'lyn - the cult of Drath Hunters established by the Emperor of the Drow prior to the Great Betrayal when Nachtaf was becoming too much of a power, and the Emperor wanted options in case he chose to wipe them out. Thus, Niyal is trained in slaying Drathraq. He knows their weaknesses, and is proficient with weapons designed specifically for killing them. Illendrae – Niyo’s Vaz’lyn blade. Enn’entro Anzor – Niyo’s Vaz’lyn armor. Vaz’lyn – cult that designed Niyo’s armor and weapons. A cult or order of Drow dedicated to killing Drathraq. Established by the last Drow Emperor, the Vaz'lyn studied the Drathraq, and designed artifacts and techniques specifically made for killing the Drathraq and exploiting their weaknesses. They built armor that could absorb nocteene, and weapons that could channel it. They made weapons that could project sunlight. They created artifcats that can utilize and resonate within nocteene, causing it to explode. The "Blood Stalkers" were the soldier-arm of the Vaz'lyn, and consisted of the greatest Drow warriors that could be trained for the purpose of slaying the Drathraq. After the great betrayal, the Blood Stalkers disbanded as the society fell apart. For those that remain, their mission is now one of vengance. Inondar – Niyo’s dead lover Ecedda – Waefryn hunter Orn – Waefryn hunter te’cha – Ka for the Drow. Thane – warrior class hunters ta’nour – term for a redoubt housing Trilius (trill) nodes and statues of Drow. Emanu’Atra – city where the temple of ZaoKra lies. ZaoKra – temple where the skein Yeng needs is at. Wken Athstr – small fishing village near a Kem.